Back off of My Boyfriend!
by Elle-chan
Summary: What happens when you take a high shool, the Naruto characters, and add in a little Yaoi? Why, you get this story. Rated for language and small Yaoi scenes.
1. The very beginning

Hello, I'm Elle-chan.Right now, I'm taking all my old stories, and transferring them to I hope you enjoy them! This story is rated 'T' for mild language and some Yaoi.

Naruto groaned. The bell had just rung. He was late to class. Again. Sighing, he pushed open his classroom's door, knowing he was going to get yelled at by Iruka-sensei.  
"Naruto!"  
Let the fun begin. Naruto looked at his teacher, smiling.  
"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"  
His teacher was scowling. Great. Just that much more of a challenge. Naruto's smile grew.  
"You're late. Again."  
Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. His smiled was as big as it gets.  
"Sorry. It's just-"  
"No more of your excuses, Naruto." Iruka sighed. "Just go sit down."  
Naruto nodded and started walking toward his seat. Might as well give old Iruka-sensei a break, ne? As he passed Sasuke, he noticed the smirk that was meant for him. He stuck out his tongue, acting childish as always. 'Bastard.'  
A while ago, he realized and accepted his feelings for the Uchiha, but he still got annoyed with him. A lot.  
But…  
As for his feelings toward the raven-haired boy, he didn't expect anything. Sasuke would never go for him. Hell, he barely liked him as a friend. Naruto sat down in his seat, immediately zoning out.

It's not a big chapter, but they'll get longer as I go. And there'll be more Yaoi. R&R, please? Please critize, I like to see what I can improve on in the future.


	2. Gaara's Idea

**Sasuke's P.O.V. **

God, Naruto, if only you knew my true feelings. But, if you did, you'd probably hate me. I sigh, secretly watching Naruto out of the corner of my eye.  
"You know, Uchiha, if you like Naruto that much, you should just tell him." I look up to glare at Gaara, the one who just said this.  
"He's right. Everyone knows. Everyone except for Naruto, that is." That came from Neji, the guy Gaara's been dating for over a year now. I shot him one of my famous glares. He seemed unphased by it, so I gave up.  
"I dunno…maybe you guys are right…"  
Gaara smirked. "You could always tell him at the talent show tonight."  
I arched an eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
"Man, Sasuke, you're dense."  
I give Gaara another glare. He smirks.  
"It's obvious. Sing a song and dedicate it to him."  
It hits me. That's the perfect idea.  
This'll work out perfectly…

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Shikamaru, Kiba, and I finally get through the lunch line and go sit with the rest of the group. Our seating pattern is always the same; Gaara and Neji sit together, so do Shikamaru and Kiba. I sit in the middle of Kiba and Sasuke, mainly because it's the only time he'll let me come and sit this close to him for such a long period of time. AS always, we all eat, the couples flirt, and I tease. The bell rings, signaling that it's time for the next class. I sigh. Great. I've got the perverted Kakashi-sensei next. But I have it with Sasuke, so at least I can stare at the back pf his head for another hour. We all get up and head to our next classes. I walk in the quiet with Sasuke, as normal. But…for some reason, he stops and signs something on the notice board. I look more closely at it. The talent show?  
"I didn't know you had a talent, Sasuke-teme."  
He gives me a "Hn." and keeps walking. I follow, of course. How could I not?

**Authoress's notes:** I promise the chapter will be longer in the future. R&R, for teh chibi-ness of Naru-chan?


	3. Sasuke's confession

I don't own Naruto, but I do own my fanfic book, and it's my lifeline...

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and the song is 'Emily' by 'From First to Last.'

…I don't own that, either. Enjoy the story!

**At The Talent Show, Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting here in my dressing room, shaking. I'm actually shaking. I'd never admit it, but I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? I mean, I'm about to confess my love to someone I'm pretty sure hates me. Some guy just walked in.

"You're up next, Uchiha-san." He walks off.

My breathing pattern just went from close to normal, to completely far from any kind of pattern. I force myself to calm down. Now. It's too late to back out. Almost as soon as I get to the stage, I hear someone, probably the host of the talent show, say,

"And next, we have Uchiha Sasuke!"

My heart starts pounding offbeat again. I guess I'll just have to pretend I'm fine. I walk onto the stage. Just as Neji and Gaara promised, they got a seat for Naruto almost right in the front of the stage. Now, I just need to say what I planned. Wait…what was I going to say again? Oh, right. Now I remember. I set my gaze onto Naruto.

"I want to dedicate this song to one of the most annoyingly cute people I've ever met."

Naruto looks confused. In a way, that'll just make this that much more interesting. Now, I just need to get through this song.

**"Smiles and his laughter**

**It's the only thing that I've been waiting for**

**A time**

**Regardless of our distance**

**And our hope**

**'Cause we're swept by pretty eyes and letters for the time**

**The only thing that I've been waiting for."**

I look down to see if Naruto's listening. He is.

**"I hope it's something worth the waiting**

**'Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real**

**Thunderstorms could never stop me."**

Here it comes. This should be interesting.

**" 'Cause there's no one in the world like Naruto."**

I look at Naruto. His face shows nothing but shock.

**"He's simple yet confusing**

**His sparkling eyes make me weak at my words**

**They tremble**

**Days seem like years in this month of December**

**The winter**

**Coldens me for I have yet to sleep**

**And never**

**Will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me."**

Again, I look at Naruto. The shock on his face is gone, replaced by a light blush.

**"I hope it's something worth the waiting**

**It's the only time that I ever feel real.**

**'Cause thunderstorms could never stop me.**

**'Cause there's no one in the world like Naruto.**

**There's no one in the world like Naruto."**

I walk off the stage, not paying attention to the cheering coming from the crowd. Naruto had just run out of the auditorium.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Sasuke actually sang a song. For u me /u . I need to go talk to him. I'll go backstage. I just hope I get there before it's too late.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I guess it wasn't worth it, seeing as how Naruto ran out. Whatever. Truthfully, I wouldn't take it back At least he knows how I feel now. There's nothing else I can do. Guess I might as well get dressed and go ho- Naruto?!

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Maybe I should have knocked. I really need to think before I do stuff. I mean, I just walked in on a topless Sasuke- although I'm not complaining.

"Uh…sorry, Sasuke…" I try to fight back a blush, but it appears anyway.

Sasuke shakes his head. "It's okay."

"I guess I'll talk to you later." I turn to leave. But…Sasuke grabs my arm. I stop and turn to look at him.

"No. Stay. You cam for a reason, didn't you?"

I nod hesitantly. "I…wanted to talk about the song."

"I meant it, Naruto."

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"I meant it, Naruto." My heart stops beating. Who knows how he's going to reply. His eyes widen. Say something, damnit!

"Sasuke…"

Somehow, just hearing him say my name makes me calmer. I give him one of my true smiles.

"You know, dobe, you really need to learn how to talk in full sentences."

Naruto buried his face into my chest and wrapped his arms around my. I could hear his mumbled reply, "Don't need to. I'm fine, as long as I can have you."

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Sounds good to me."

I look up at Sasuke. "Really?"

He laughed. "No, I'm lying." His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer.

"Of course I'm fine with it. Why would I have sang that song if I didn't care for you?"

I just smile. The door opens.

"Aww…how sweet…"

I look up to see Neji smirking at me and Sasuke, accompanied by Gaara. I blush.

"So I'm guessing you two have talked and figured something out?" Neji asks, his eyebrow raised.

I look up at Sasuke. His eyes are questioning mine. I smiled. Sasuke turns to look at Neji, the faint traces of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, we've figured something out."

Neji smirked. "Good." Then let's all go out to eat." He took Gaara's arm and turned to go, leaving Sasuke and I alone.

I look at Sasuke. "What about the talent show? What if you win?"

Sasuke shrugged. "What about it?"

I smile. Today is truly the best day of my life.

**Authoress's notes:**

So cute, no?

Sasuke: reads from a peice of paper Elle-chan will give cookies to anybody who reviews.

Elle: pats Sasuke on the head Good angsty Uchiha. waves Until the next chapter!


	4. I love you

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up!"  
Geez. How'd he get into my house?

Flashback

_"Uhn…Sasuke…I don't feel so good." Naruto moaned. He had talked me into carrying him home. Bridal style. I sigh.  
"Maybe because you ate too much."  
Somehow, he had managed to eat three plates of onigiri by himself.  
Naruto snuggled into my chest. It made me remember why I liked him in the first place. I couldn't resist his cuteness.  
"Nn…Sasuke…can I stay at your house tonight?"  
What the hell?  
"What?"  
He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.  
"Puh-lease, Sasuke? I won't be able to walk home…"  
The pout on his face was too much. I sighed.  
"Fine. But-"  
Naruto's face lit up.  
"Thank you, Sasuke! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
"Whatever, dobe." _

End of flashback

…Right. I let him stay. My eyelids flutter open, and the first thing I see are two bright blue orbs staring at me.  
"Sasuke, are you awake?"  
My eyes come into focus, and I can see Naruto's face hovering above mine.  
"No, dobe, I'm sleeping."  
Naruto's face scrunches up when he sticks out his tongue.  
"You're so mean, teme!"  
I smirk and pull him down on top of me.  
"Am I really?"  
A blush overtook Naruto's face.  
"S-sasuke…"  
I pull Naruto's face closer to mine.  
"Yes, Naru-chan…?"  
I could see his blush get redder. My smirk became even more visible.  
"Mm…Sasuke…"  
Somehow, Naruto had managed to purr the words without trying. My response is to capture his lips with mine. I can feel him melt into my hold on him.

Kami, he looks so delicious. How have I managed to keep my hands off of him for so long? And now, he's mine. At least I know I'll be the first to touch my Naruto. My smirk reappears at the thought. I crawl behind Naruto and pull him into my lap. Apparently, I caught him off guard.  
"S-sasuke?!"  
Naruto turns and looks at me, a cute, light pink blush tinting his face. I give him a smirk.  
"Do you not want to be close to me, Naruto?"  
Naruto's blush went to a darker shade of pink.  
"O-of course I want to be close to you, Sasuke."  
His gaze is fixed onto his hands in his lap. I tilt his chin up to look at me.  
"You're starting to act like Hinata-chan."  
Naruto scrunched up his face. Somehow, he even managed to make that look cute.  
"You mean that weird girl in our Science class?"  
I nod.  
"You know, you can just act like yourself. Personally, I think you're cuter that way."  
Naruto blushes, but nods. Suddenly, he smiles.  
"I'll go back to myself if you kiss me."  
I smirk.  
"That's definitely you'd say."

Sasuke smirks.  
"That's definitely something you'd say."  
In a way, it surprises me that he actually does lean in and kiss me. But this kiss is different from the others we've had. It's not as rough, or needy. It's like Sasuke wants to show me how much he loves me. And it's working, because right now, nothing exists but Sasuke and me. After what seems like forever, the kiss ends.  
I lean back into Sasuke's lap and snuggle into Sasuke's chest. He starts playing with my hair.  
"Hey, Sasuke?"  
"Hn?"  
"I love you."  
Sasuke pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around me, like he was protecting me.  
"I love you too, Naruto."

**Authoress's notes:**

Aww, a sickeningly sweet ending to the chapter from yours truly! I'll put up another chapter tomorrow, but for now, I need to start actually writing a new story. R&R, pwease?


	5. Ino's plan

Here's another chapter. I'm going to try and get another up today, but no promises.  
And I don't own anything, except some dried squid and an old notebook. I also REAAAAALLLLY want/need a constructive beta. hint hint

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Ugh. I hate school. The only good part is getting to see my friends and Sasuke. And this class, Life Skills, is one of the better ones, since Sasuke's in it with me. I hear someone tapping on my desk. I look up to see Sasuke. One of his eyebrows are raised. I blink.  
"Sasuke?"  
He sighed.  
"You weren't paying attention again?"  
I blush, giving him an obvious answer. He sighs again.  
"We have to pair up for a project. So,"  
Sasuke gives me one of those seductive smiled he knows I love.  
"Do you want to be my partner?"  
I nod.  
"Of course. What's the project?"  
Sasuke shrugs.  
"Kakashi-sensei hasn't announced it yet. All he told us was that we need a partner."  
As if he was listening, Kakashi-sensei called everyone's attention.  
"Okay, everyone, pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once."  
He waited until the class was quiet to go on.  
"In partners, you will write a paper on how relationships affect daily lives."  
He smirked.  
"That's why I let you pick your own partners. It's natural to pick the person you're dating."

**At lunch, Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Man, I'm bored."  
My blond dobe whines. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Aww…cheer up, Koi. It could be worse, no?"  
I whisper in his ear, earning him glares from my fan club. Naruto looks up at me and nods.  
"You're right."  
I sit down next to him and kiss him on the cheek, which again, makes my fan club angry. Shikamaru and Kiba are already sitting here, and Neji and Gaara are in the lunch line.  
"Do you want to come over today?"  
I ask him, since Itachi will be out, most likely getting drunk with his friends. Naruto shakes his head.  
"I can't today. I have to finish my English project."  
"You mean the biography report? I can come over and help you with it."  
He raises his eyebrows.  
"Do you really want to help me, or are you planning on doing something else?"  
I shake my head.  
"No, I really do want to help."  
Naruto smiles.  
"Then you can come over."  
I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer to me.

Sakura glares at Naruto.  
"How does that blond guy get Sasuke?"  
Ino shrugged.  
"I don't know."  
She grinned, mischief flashing in her eyes.  
"But I have a plan."

**Sasuke's P.O.V, After P.E.**

I need to go. Now. I promised Naruto I'd meet him by his locker. I grab my stuff and head towards his locker, where I wait.  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"  
Oh great. Ino. Might as well get whatever she wants over with. I turn around and see the blonde leader of my fan club.  
"What?"  
I really don't like her. She has nothing better to do than to stalk me. Ino smiles. Suddenly, her lips are attached to mine. Ugh. Gross. I back away.  
"Sasuke?"  
No. Please. Don't say he saw it. I turn to see Naruto. And by the look on his face, I'd say he saw it.  
"Naruto?!"  
His face darkens, and he walks right by me.  
"Forget it, Sasuke. We're over."

**Authoress's notes:** Oo;; My first cliffhanger. Loved it? Hated it? Tell me, puh-lease?


	6. Sasuke explains

This chapter almost made me cry.  
Almost.  
It's sad, but sweet.  
Again, I own nothing.  
Except my cat, who's biting my arm.  
Enjoy!

I can't believe Sasuke would do this to me. But I really should be blaming myself for thinking he actually liked me. I bet he thought it was funny to see me fall for him. I fell like there's probably an explanation behind what he did, but I don't feel like listening.

I glare at Ino.  
"You bitch. All you're doing is messing things up."  
I walk past her and go to my next class, figuring that I'd let Naruto cool off before I go talk to him.

I have to talk to him. Now. But…I wonder if talking to him at his house is the best idea. Although it's a little late to go back now, since I'm already standing on his doorstep. I take a deep breath and knock on his door. It surprises me that he actually answers. Naruto's glaring at me, though.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to talk."  
"Maybe I don't want to listen."  
"Please, Naruto."  
My eyes are pleading with his. Naruto sighs.  
"Fine."  
He opens the door, letting me walk by him to get in. It hurts me that he won't look at me, but I know how much it must have hurt him to see me supposedly kissing Ino.  
Time to get to business.  
"Naruto-"  
"Why'd you do it?"  
Naruto cuts in before I can explain myself.  
"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"  
I must sound frantic.  
"That's the oldest line in the book, Sasuke."  
He glaring at me again, but it's not anger in his eyes, it's hurt.  
"But it's true."  
I look at him, trying to make him understand.  
"I swear to you, I would never kiss anybody but you."  
I drop my gaze to the ground, my voice barely a whisper, but somehow loud enough for him to hear.  
"I really care about you, Naruto. Please believe me."  
"I…I want to, Sasuke. But…"  
Naruto looked at the ground, tears starting to run down his face.  
"Can I?"  
I walk over to Naruto, tears starting to form in my own eyes. I wipe away his tears with my thumbs.  
"Please trust me, Naruto. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much."  
I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. Naruto leans his head on my shoulder. Tears are still streaming down his face.  
"Sasuke…I felt so lonely. I thought you didn't care about me."  
"I will always care, Naruto. And I will never let you feel lonely again."

Kami, I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Naruto and I are back to normal. I'm walking him to English, since my next class, Science, is right next door. Our fingers are laced together, and I can tell that Naruto is truly happy.  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun…"  
Ino appears right in front of me, smiling.  
I ignore her and keep walking with Naruto. Sadly, Ino just reappears in front of us. On her face is what probably is meant to be a cute pout, but it just makes her face that much more ugly.  
"Sasuke-kun, how come you've been ignoring me lately?"  
I glare at her.  
"You want to know why, bitch? I'll tell you why."  
Her eyes widen. I bet she wasn't expecting me to be so pissed.  
"You hurt Naruto. And if anybody ever hurts the one I love, I will never forgive them."  
I start walking again, leaving a speechless Ino behind.  
"S-sasuke…"  
I turn my head to see my blond beauty.  
"Hn?"  
I stop since we're right in front of his classroom.  
"Thanks."  
A slight blush hints at his face.  
I smile.  
"Anything for my Naru-chan."  
I give him a quick kiss.  
"Now, get inside before you're late."  
Naruto sticks out his tongue, then heads inside. I shake my head and go to my own class.

**Authoress's notes: **Yeah, a wierd way to end a chapter, I know... but oh well. Oh, and Panda-Pidgeon, I'd love if you two would be my betas!

...And SEXINESS AND BEAUTIFUL, please be a little more appropriate.

And thanks to my other reviewers! You all get cookies and an Itachi plushie.


End file.
